


酒与安全线

by kimisity



Series: 迹仁 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 中场情事





	酒与安全线

仁王躺在床上时因为刺眼的灯光而半阖了双眼。  
床头的灯对他来说有些亮了，他抬起手挡了一下，一会儿后有些手酸，就把小臂直接横在额头上。于是剩下的那一点光晕笼罩住了他视野中正低头拆润滑剂包装袋的迹部。

这么认真地做这种事总让人觉得有些好笑，只是在光下的迹部太好看了，所以仁王反而也看的很认真。

他不觉得自己醉了。  
但就保持这样一幅像是醉了的样子也不错。  
这样不用想太多，也不用去解释一些他自己都无法解释的东西。  
他只需要半阖双眼，去看灯光下的迹部就可以了。

迹部感受到了仁王的视线。  
那里面带了一点谁都说不清的东西，让他隐约动容。  
他手上的动作顿了顿：“怎么了？”

仁王的声音很轻，又带着一点鼻音，像是真切地醉了一样。他支起一条腿，任由浴袍的袍角从大腿外侧往下滑：“来。”

这太坦然了，如果迹部没有注意到那很轻微的视线的偏移的话。  
金发的男人因为这很难发现的反差而略微挑起眉。  
他低下头读完润滑剂说明书的最后一行，又把润滑剂给拧开。

刺破锡箔纸开口的轻微声音在安静的房间里变得很明显。  
仁王因为这声音而心跳加速了一瞬。  
他有些耐不住地移开视线，没来由地口干舌燥起来。

半挡住光源的人动了，一只手把他支起来的膝盖又往外推了推。仁王抿着唇顺着迹部的力道打开双腿。他盯着被拉的严严实实的床帘的一角。中央空调的风没办法把厚重的床帘吹起来，于是流苏也一根根安安分分地挂在那里。仁王甚至都开始数起了流苏的数量。  
一，二，三，四……

他能感觉到迹部的视线。  
但理论上视线是没有温度的。  
那难道是人体大脑自发主动的想象吗？

手心出了汗，仁王用指肚摩挲了一会儿床单。  
他忍不下去了，终于转回视线：“你……”

声音停住了，在他对上迹部视线的时候。

金发的男人一只手还卡在他膝弯上，好整以暇地跪坐在他身前。那双眼睛里大概是温柔和侵略性并存的。仁王原本觉得言情小说的描写都是作者的臆想，但他突然就明白了那些描写冲突的眼神到底是什么样子的。

“……说点什么？”仁王在迹部的眼神下有些不自在。

而迹部忽的就笑了。  
“你在紧张？”

他目光注视下，一直显得主动而坦然的人抿了抿唇，似乎是想做出一副“你在开玩笑”的样子，耳根却不受本人控制地红了，呼吸也不自主放轻了一些。  
几秒的停顿后，这人带着一点自暴自弃的语气：“你还是闭嘴吧。”

“不是你让本大爷说点什么的么？”迹部有些得意的挑起眉，却又因为仁王这样的情状而心软。

他还能想起当初在基因匹配名单上看到仁王名字的心情，大概是一点诧异和一点感慨的。  
他不明白仁王为什么会答应这场现实意义更重的婚姻。他知道他们两个是有那么一点相互喜欢的，但这样的喜欢在这场婚姻里的比重却并不大。  
可此时，这样的灯光，和唱片机里莫名应景的音乐，让他觉得他们之间大概是有爱的。

他往前倾身，松开了仁王的膝弯，转而去捉住仁王放在额头上的手。

近距离看迹部的这张脸还是很有杀伤力的。  
仁王恍惚了一瞬，想他现在眼里的迹部到底打上了多少层滤镜。但这个夜晚本就是失控的，因此他也只是纠结了一小会儿。  
他任由迹部握着他的手腕按在自己耳侧，倾泻下来的灯光让他眯起眼，而后他抬起另一只手勾住了迹部的脖子。

接吻也是第一次。

但亲吻到一起时，两个人大概都有些怀疑，为什么结婚半年来他们没想过要做这件事。

湿漉漉的，沾着润滑剂的手指分开臀瓣，从会阴往后在缝隙里轻扫而过。  
迹部在穴口按了一圈。理应紧闭的地方比他想象的要柔软一些，在手指经过时略微张开一个小口。而会阴的地方也还带着潮湿的水汽。他有些惊讶：“你清理过了？”  
仁王啧了一声，用了点力把他的脖子往下按，舔过他唇上起皮的地方又毫不客气地用牙齿咬开。  
一点血腥味在两个人交缠的唇舌上化开。迹部睁着眼睛看仁王掩藏在眼底的一点疯狂，但与之相反的，这个人裸露在外的侧颈逐渐染上了和耳根处相似的红。

“就做吧，你怎么这么多话呢。”亲吻的间隙仁王低喘着道。  
他声音里带着一点沙哑，也压得很低，音尾却略微扬起。

迹部舔过自己被的下唇。  
被撕开起皮的地方有些刺痛。  
他低下头去亲吻仁王染上一层分红的下颔和侧颈，舌尖在舔过锁骨凹陷的地方，手指则揉开温热的褶皱深入到甬道里。

仁王被他握住手腕的手收紧了。  
润滑剂太凉，而身体被打开的感觉也太过陌生了。他微皱起眉，下意识地想要合起双腿。于是大腿内侧触碰到迹部的丝质浴袍。  
那太滑了。  
他找不到着力点，僵持了一会儿后觉得腿酸，就又放松下来，脚掌在床单上往下划了几寸。

很快润滑剂就被温热了。  
而手指的指节蹭过内壁，是一种奇妙的酸涩感。

前列腺指检也是这种感觉吗？  
那传说中为了体验快感而特意去医院挂号的人到底什么心态啊？  
还是迹部技术太糟糕所以他完全感受不到前列腺被刺激的感觉？

这样想的下一秒，仁王就因为突如其来的刺激而弓起了身。

“唔嗯。”隐约的鼻音被压在齿间，他侧过头避过光也避开迹部可能的视线。  
而迹部的动作顿了顿，似乎是笑了。  
那根手指找准了地方，就毫不客气地对那里发起了进攻  
仁王的眼眶里充满了生理性的水雾，他咬牙忍了一会儿，还是摇了摇头：“别……”

与其说是快感，更多的是性腺被直接刺激带来的不知道该不该说难过的感受。痛和直冲头顶的兴奋同时存在着，他出了一层薄汗，腰都软了。

在那根手指避开那一点，抽动着连指根也埋进去时他反而松了口气。

他搭在迹部后颈的手指无意识收紧了，又有些焦躁地试图抓住迹部后颈的头发。  
而迹部低下头，舔过他胸口那条胸肌轮廓中间的线。

乳尖被含住时仁王颤了颤。

他总觉得一半的刺激是因为心理反应。  
因为他觉得他“应该”接收到这样的刺激。  
舌尖在乳尖绕圈，又间歇性用牙齿蹭过的感觉其实是痛的，这一点痛转移了他一部分的注意力。而后他发觉身后的酸胀感更明显了。  
……大概是又多了一根手指？

仁王决定收回之前腹诽的迹部技术不好的指控。

他已经硬了，却没有急迫的感觉。慢节奏的挑逗让他整个人仿佛泡进了温水里，刺激一点一点累积着，适当的疼痛则让他保持清醒。  
他想，他以为的做爱大概不是这样子的。  
……但这样也很好。

时间在这样的场景下仿佛变慢了。  
而唱片也正好进行到了最舒缓的部分。

迹部舌尖在肚脐的位置点了点。  
他直起身，收回握着仁王手腕的手。

含吮着他手指的地方热得快要让他的手指都融化了。足够多的润滑剂让每一次进出都带着黏腻水意。他低下头。三根手指的指根将入口的褶皱撑平了，被带出来的润滑剂把那里弄得乱七八糟的。  
他一点一点抽回手指，已经足够柔软的甬道就吮吸着挽留着他。  
他用大拇指分开臀瓣，看那已经被完全打开的入口随着呼吸浅浅地收缩着。内里的艳红若隐若现。

然后他抬起头去看仁王的表情。

这个人的两只乳尖都被他弄得通红，身上也带着情欲的痕迹，一副被好好欺负过的模样。一贯没什么血色的唇也因为亲吻变得水润。  
说是泫然欲泣就有些过了，但那双眼睛比起平日里少了许多的讥讽，而多了一些迷蒙和温柔。似乎还带着一点祈求。

迹部舌尖顶在上颚的地方。  
他呼吸重了几分，探过身去拿刚才放在床头的安全套。

阴茎的头部顶在穴口时仁王还是忍不住放轻了呼吸。  
和手指完全不同的东西将他打开，又压着被唤起的性腺一路进入到最深处。  
足够放松的身体进一步被撑开，仁王咬住下唇皱起眉。过分的入侵感让他向往后缩，但迹部伸手按住他的腰时他也只是沉默着顺着迹部的力道调整着呼吸让自己更进一步被侵袭。

他刚才忍不住往下看了一眼，有些被吓到。说实话迹部的脸并没有太多混血儿的痕迹（虽然金发碧眼就不是一般的东洋人能有的发色和瞳色），但男性的器官反而让他的自尊心有点微妙的受损。  
这根东西真的能全部进来？

……好像真的可以。

疼痛让仁王有些恍惚。  
他禁不住地合起双腿弓起身，又觉得这样反而更难受了，就索性勾住迹部的腰，脚掌顺着迹部还挂在身上的浴袍往下滑。

他胡乱蹭着，迹部大概是觉得痒，就伸手卡住了他的膝弯又重新把他的双腿打开。

太没安全感了，这种姿势。

仁王喘的厉害，两条腿无意义地扑棱了两下。  
他想怎么还没停啊，这真的没有顶到内脏吗？

臀瓣接触到迹部小腹时他哽咽了一声，抬起手在自己肚子上摸了摸。  
当然是摸不出什么东西的，但这个动作让迹部眼神都变了。  
于是仁王只觉得身后更胀了一些。

他小口急促地喘着，迹部低下头来吻他，他就有些急切地去捕捉迹部的舌尖，没章法的吮吸。  
他按着自己小腹的手被握住了，被抬高压在头顶。

迹部也终于没办法维持平稳的节奏了。

粗大的阴茎抽出来一些，又用力撞进去。穴肉被牵扯着。润滑剂啧啧出声。  
仁王猝不及防发出闷哼。  
他抬起手想要咬住自己的手指，但迹部反手就把他的这只手也按在了头顶。

平时没觉得大少爷力气这么大啊。

仁王试探着挣扎了两下，却被顶到敏感点。  
他仰起头发出类似哽咽的声音，有些受不住迹部的视线。  
但闭上眼的话，身体就更敏感了。

那根尺寸让他惊讶的东西把他撑得很开，每一次抽动都牵动着敏感点。他仿佛不管是放松还是收紧，都无法躲过这样的刺激——它把他撑得太满了。  
而太多的刺激让性腺似乎都麻痹了。酸涩和痛楚逐渐褪去，只留下让人全身发软的酥麻。他开始追逐这样的快感，但仅剩的一点理智又拉扯着他，让他条件反射地想要逃。

可他是无处可逃的。

他受不住还是把眼睛睁开了，光线点亮了整个世界的瞬间，一直充盈着眼眶的水汽凝聚成水珠就顺着眼角滑落了。

迹部俯下身亲吻他的眼睑：“受不了？”

仁王反应慢了半拍。  
他喉结不受控制地上下颤动，许久才从含糊的呻吟里找到自己的声音。

“……太胀了……”

迹部笑起来。  
轻微的震动通过他们相贴的胸膛传递着。

仁王想他笑什么啊。  
一会儿后才反应过来自己这句话大概会让人男性自信心暴涨。

FUCK.

他在心里骂着无意义的脏话，想自己还是别开口了。

快感逐渐积累起来了，在这让人害怕的入侵感里。  
仁王收紧自己的手指，又松开，又收紧。  
他忍不住抬起腿勾住了迹部的腰。这个动作让迹部进入地更深了，但他无暇顾及。他硬起来的阴茎被夹在自己和迹部的小腹上，没办法自己动手就只能和迹部贴的更近些，寄希望于这样的摩擦能加速高潮。

焦躁和渴望让他皱起眉：“手……放开……”

迹部应了一声：“再等等。”

他收回按着仁王腰的手，摸上了仁王贴在小腹上的阴茎。  
两人相贴的皮肤已经被前列腺液打湿了。迹部握着它撸了两下，又用带着薄茧的拇指在前端揉弄着。

仁王倒吸一口凉气，几乎是瞬间被逼上了高潮。

他全身都收紧了，射出来的精液漫过迹部的指尖，又溅在两个人的胸膛。

迹部嘶了一声。  
突然收紧的甬道让他也感觉到疼痛。  
他用手指将仁王胸口的精液抹开，又按着仁王的腰抽动了两下，也射了出来。

他这时才松开按住仁王手腕的手。

阴茎从甬道退出来，大量的润滑液和暂时合不上的甬道让仁王有种失禁的错觉。  
他喘的脑子一片空白，好一会儿才恢复理智。  
回过神来时他才发现自己全身都湿透了，手和腰都酸的不行。但他提不起力气，连翻身都懒得动。他弓起背并拢双腿，但还是能感觉到身后的异物感，仿佛那里还是被打开的。

他有些困了，却还是想去洗个热水澡。

光源的地方晃了晃，大概是迹部在移动。  
一会儿后一只手搭在他的头顶：“……好像没有发烧。”

仁王被逗笑了。

就算机体自然反应，也不可能这么快啊。说发烧就发烧吗？  
发炎了倒是可能发烧，那也是明天的事了。  
但是……应该没有受伤吧……

他侧过头，眼睛有些酸涩，却终于适应了床头的灯光了。

“以后还是别喝酒了。”迹部说。

“我没有喝醉。”仁王反驳了一句。

他们隔着有些暧昧的灯光对望着，视线交汇。

迹部想，他感受到的眼神里的爱意，大概不是错觉。  
而他就算不照镜子，也知道自己的表情必然与平日里不同。

但这是因为情事而发酵出来的爱吗？

这是没必要在此刻就弄清楚的问题。

因为他们还有很多时间。


End file.
